Fairy Tail: Force of Dragon
by Draco711
Summary: After being rejected by their loves, Natsu and Gray goes on a mission with Happy. However, they don't return till three years later. Are they the same? Or are they different? Are they stronger or the same? And will it be their loves who confess to them this time around?
1. The Disappearance and the Return

**Fairy Tail: Force of Dragon**

**Draco711: Alrighty, here is my first story to Fairy Tail! And I have a guest who will be with us throughout the story.**

**Natsu: Alright! I'm all fire up! **

**Draco711: We know you are Natsu, so are we. We also going to have some special guests joining us from time to time.**

**Natsu: Really?! I hope Erza is one of them!**

**Draco711: Oh~ and why do you want Erza to be one of them? *smiles deviously***

**Natsu *blushing*: Um...uh...Oh! Look, begin the first chapter already!**

**Draco711: Fine...on with the story~ oh! before that~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. For if I did, NatsuxErza would be guaranteed hands down. **

* * *

**Ch. 1: The Disappearance and Return of Fire and Ice**

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I don't feel the same way…I love Jellal." Erza said, looking down to avoid looking at the hurt in Natsus's eyes.

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama. But Juvia accepted Lyon-sama's love." Juvia said, avoiding the hurt filled eyes belonging to Gray. The Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage were hurt and devastated. As much as they wanted to blame Jellal and Lyon for taking their loves away from them, they couldn't. They knew the blame lies with them for not telling them how they felt sooner. The guild tried to cheer them up, mainly Gajeel and Laxus. But nothing would work to get them out of the slums.

The next day came as Natsu and Gray arrives at the same time. Painfully, the first thing they saw was Erza and Juvia with Jellal and Lyon. From what they can tell, they're in good spirits. Of course they were, they left the guild together to do whatever couples do last night. They walked to the job board to go on a job. The Knight and Water mages notice them, and made to say hello. But they notice that the two weren't looking their way. Natsu and Gray chose a three man cell job as Happy flew in. Once they brief Happy in and let Mira know; the three left, not noticing the pained looks on their former loves faces.

Three years has passed since they left for that job. The guild searched everywhere but couldn't find them anywhere. Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy couldn't pick up their scent either. Mira know the mission they chose, it was a simple B-rank mission. They should've been back. Painfully, Marakov had to call of the search, praying and hoping the two mages return home safely. Overtime, the guild continued its activities. They had pulled back from the Grand Magical Games the last three years to look for Natsu and Gray.

But no one took their disappearance harder than Erza and Juvia. They felt partially responsible for this despite everyone telling them otherwise. They felt Natsu and Gray left on the mission to not think of the rejection. Jellal and Lyon stayed by the two side, telling them the guild's favorite fighting duo will return.

Two guys walked into Magnolia as someone flew above their heads. They all wore hoods, which concealed most of their face. One grinned a familiar grin as another gave a familiar smirk. They then walked into town as the little person flew after them.

The Fairy Tail guild is in a field having a party. There wasn't a real reason, they just wanted to party. Gajeel held Levy in his lap, nibbling her ear every so often. Levy had a blush as Gajeel did this. Wendy is playing with Carla as she ran around from the flying Exceed. Laxus is behind a tree with Mira. They appear to be in an intense make out session. Cana is drinking from a barrel of beer for the tenth time as Mascao and Wakaba drunk from mugs. Alzack and Bisca are sitting in the shade of a tree. Lisanna, who had returned, is watching Elfman arm wrestle Jet as he already defeated Droy. Lucy is lying on Loke's chest as they watched the clouds. Master Marakov had managed to get Porlyusica to come. And Erza and Juvia are sitting with Jellal and Lyon. Marakov then stood onto the table.

"Alright, listen up!" he shouts. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the Master. Laxus and Mira walked from behind the tree, as Laxus is irritated.

"It is time for the test selected mages to become an S-class mage." Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then cheered out loud.

"And the participants are: Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Lyon Vastia, Jellal Fernandes, Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona, Mascao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Jet and Droy." Marakov states,

"Are you going to include us?" a voice asks. Everyone looked and saw three hooded figures. Erza stood up and walked to the center between the guild and the three figures.

"Identify yourselves." Erza states firmly.

"It's only been three years and you don't remember us." Figure 1 responds.

"Should we know you?"

"Yeah, we're hurt you don't." figure 2 said, in mock hurt.

"Aye!" figure 3, the smallest, states. This shocked the guild. Aye? They only know one blue cat that says that. Before they could think anymore on it, the three lowered their hoods revealing their faces. This shocked everyone, especially Erza and Juvia. One has pink hair and onyx eyes as the other has dark hair with dark blue eyes. The smallest is a blue cat, an Exceed like Carla.

"Natsu…" Erza breathes.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia breathes also. She had come and stood beside Erza. The guild was shock at their appearance. Natsu's hair grew longer and wilder. His canines are also sharper. He wore a dark crimson overcoat; similar to the one Jellal wore at the Tower of Heaven. He also wore a black muscle shirt, white pants and black combat boots. He still wore his signature scarf around his neck. Gray hair is longer and slightly wilder. He wore an ocean blue hoodie over a dark blue muscle shirt. He wore black pants with black combat boots. He also had canines like Natsu. Happy looked relatively the same as he did before. He is now wearing a black hoodie as reddish black shades is on top of his head.

"Well, are you going to just stare at us all day or what?" Natsu asks. That's all it took as the guild rush toward them and welcomes them back. The girls hugged them as the guys clasp their hands and gave them fist bumps. They even accepted Jellal's and Lyon's welcome back. The only two who didn't move to them was Erza and Juvia. Natsu and gray noticed this and went over to them.

"Hey." Natsu said.

"H-Hi…" Erza replies.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" Gray adds.

"Y-Yeah…" Juvia agrees.

"Everyone missed you…especially us." Erza murmurs.

"We know." Natsu whispers.

"We missed you so much…" Juvia adds.

"We know." Gray whispers. Soon tears began falling from the female mages as they gripped the male mages shirts.

"We thought you had died…never to return to the guild…" Erza cries. She avoided saying us, though not sure why. But it didn't matter as Natsu and Gray wrapped their arms around the shaking girls. They let them cry into their chest, stroking their hair. Once they calmed down, they pulled back wiping their tears.

"Just don't do that again, okay."

"We promise." Natsu said. Marakov cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well, now Natsu and Gray are back, they are now official participants to become S-class mages." Marakov states. Everyone cheered as Natsu grinned as Gray smirks.

"Now we really have a reason to party!" Mascao shouts. The guild cheered louder as the party continued. Now they have a reason: For Natsu's and Gray's safe return home.

"What have you been doing?" Levy asks.

"Well, we were training for the past three years." Natsu answers.

"Wow, you must be crazy strong." Jet said.

"Yeah." Gray assures.

"We probably would've been back sooner if it wasn't for Ice Princess mess up." Natsu informs.

"Excuse me Ash-for-brains, I didn't blow up half a mansion." Gray retorts.

"They had it coming! At least I didn't strip in the middle of town!"

"Wasn't that the part of town you burned down after blowing up the mansion!?" The two mages had now stood up, ready to start throwing fists. They were about to till a dark aura appeared.

"Natsu…Gray…" Erza hisses.

"Ah, Erza! We weren't fighting! Right Gray?" Natsu responds, with a fake smile.

"Right Natsu!" Gray agrees, with a similar fake smile. They threw their arms around each other like best friends. Erza knew this wasn't going to last, but chose to let it go for now. The guild laughed as they saw that they never changed over the three years. Lisanna walked up to the two, who sat down relieved Erza didn't pummel them.

"Hey Natsu, Gray." Lisanna greets, smiling.

"Hey Lisanna." they greeted in unison. Ten seconds later, they looked back to Lisanna shocked as Happy came up shocked as well.

"Lisanna?!" Gray shouts, in disbelief.

"You're alive!" Natsu and Happy shouts in unison.

"Yup!" Lisanna said, happily.

"How?" Natsu asks. Lisanna and the others explained about Edolas and what happened there. Natsu, Happy and Gray listened, wishing they were here.

"Well, welcome back." Natsu grinned.

"Glad to be back." Lisanna smiles. Happy flew into Lisanna's arms crying. Lisanna smiles warmly and hugs Happy who clung to her. Natsu smiles then looked confused as Lisanna looked at him. She walked to him and leaned into him with happy in between them.

"Lisanna?" Natsu said.

"Isn't the husband suppose to wrap the wife and son in a hug?" Lisanna replies, smiling.

"W-What?!"

"Yeah, isn't that what the husband should do?" Happy asks, with mischievous grin. Natsu blushed as he wrapped his arms around them. Lisanna giggled as Happy snuggled against them. As Erza watched this, they look like a happy family. This sent a pang of jealousy through her heart. Though she didn't let it show on her face. Gray is leaning against the table when someone stood next to him. He looked and saw Ultear.

"Hi Gray." Ultear greets.

"Ultear? When you get here?" Gray asks.

"Just now, and when I saw you, I just had to come and speak to you."

"Okay." As Ultear and Gray spoke casually and merrily, Juvia had to hold her conflicting emotions. She wants to storm over and tell Ultear that Gray is hers. But she knew she can't, not when she's with Lyon. Soon, Natsu let out a deep yawn.

"Tired Natsu?" Lisanna asks.

"Yeah...we didn't get much sleep the last two days." Natsu answers, groggily.

"Why?" Lucy asks.

"We wanted to get back to Fairy Tail as soon as possible." Happy answers, fading to sleep.

"You need sleep and not party."

"Don't worry...we'll be..." Natsu began. He didn't finish as he fell back onto the ground asleep. Lucy and Lisanna looked and saw that Gray had fallen asleep also.

"Well, best go take them home." Marakov said.

"Okay, Elfman! Can you help me with Natsu?" Lisanna responds.

"Of course! Because I'm a real man, and real man help their friends!" Elfman shouts. Elfman went and lifted Natsu in a fireman carry. Ultear chose to lift Gray up on her own. They then took the sleeping mages and the Exceed to their respective homes.

"Well, guess we should turn in as well." Marakov states. The guild nods as they went home. They'll clean up the mess when they get to it. Lisanna and Elfman arrives to Natsu's and Happy's home. Lisanna smiles as it is the same as before. They walked in and saw a lot of dust. Well, Natsu and Happy weren't here for three years. They saw two hammocks, so Elfman placed Natsu on one as Lisanna placed Happy on the other. As Elfman went to the door, stating how manly Natsu lived, Lisanna walked to Natsu. She smiled as she looked into his sleeping face. She leaned and kissed his lips briefly before pulling back.

"I love you Natsu. I know you don't feel the same way, your love belongs to Erza. I just want to let you know that I'll be cheering you on." she said. After kissing his cheek, she left with Elfman who didn't notice a thing.

"Ultear arrives to Gray's home and walks inside. His house is dusty due to his absence. She took him to his room and lays him onto his bed. She looks into his sleeping face, and smiles. She knows he loves Juvia, but couldn't help but kiss his lips briefly.

"Good night my Icy Prince. I'll be by your side always." she thought. She then left his home. Outside the guild; Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy are talking to one another.

"Have you noticed that Gray's scent is slightly different?" Laxus asks.

"Yeah." Wendy answers.

"Its like...a smell belonging to a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel adds.

"We don't know their backstory during the three years, but we have to wait till they tell us." Laxus states. The Iron and Sky Dragon Slayers nods as the three walks into the guild. Everyone is glad Natsu and Gray are back. And going to be even more glad they are back when trouble appears.

**End of Ch. 1**

* * *

**Draco711: And he is the first chapter~!**

**Natsu: IhopeErzadon'tkillmeIhopeErzadon'tkillmeIhopeErzadon'tkillme-**

**Draco711: Sorry about him, he's fearing Erza's reaction though he has nothing to fear. I only the other hand...*shivers when Erza arrives as a special guest* Well anyway, please let me know in the reviews what you think of the first chapter. We'll be waiting soon~ right Natsu?**

**Natsu: A-Aye sir!**

**Draco711: "Happy?! I think I should have Erza come as the special guest in the last chapter..."**


	2. Blast From the Past

**Fairy Tail: Force of Dragon**

**Draco711: Alright! We're here to the second story! I'm your host Draco711 with co-host Natsu Dragneel!**

**Natsu: Alright! I'm all fired up!**

**Draco711: Alright, next chapter will be the chapter will the first appearance of a special guest.**

**Natsu: I wonder who it will be.**

**Draco711: Well onto the disclaimer and story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, NatsuxErza would happen guaranteed hands down.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Blast from the Past**

"Alright! Time to go on a mission!" Natsu shouts.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. Natsu, Happy, and Gray had walked into the guild.

"Don't choose a boring mission Flame breath." Gray states.

"Shut it stripper!" Natsu shouts.

"You want to go at it!?"

"You got that right!" Happy flew above them chanting: Fight! Fight! Fight!

"Natsu! Gray!" a familiar voice calls. The fact they instantly became best friends meant it was Erza who called them.

"Yes Erza?" Natsu responds, grinning. Erza glared them causing the two to sweat. But she let it go, mostly due to grin. She knew it was part of their act, but something else was part of it as well. It felt true and sincere like he actually is greeting her despite knowing he was in for a world of hurt. Shaking her head, she began to explain why she called to them in the first place.

"I will be going with you on this job along with Lucy."

"Really?" Gray responds. Erza nods as Lucy walks over smiling.

"Alright, Team Natsu is back!" Natsu shouts, grinning.

"Aye!" Happy shouts. Erza walked to the job board as the rest of the team went to the bar.

"Hey Mira." Natsu greets.

"Hey Natsu." Mira greets back, smiling.

"Where is Laxus?"

"He went out on a mission with the Thunder Legion."

"Actually, there they go." Happy said. They looked and saw Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Laxus vanish in a flash of lightning and reappeared behind Mira. He then wrapped an arm around Mira's waist and kissed her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Hey Laxus." Natsu greets.

"Hey, preparing for a mission?" Laxus responds.

"Yeah! Right after I eat breakfast."

"What would you like Natsu?" Mira asks.

"Flaming Pancakes!" Mira smiles and went to go make them.

"So Natsu, Gray, what kind of training were you doing?" Laxus asks.

"Well, we did training to increase our magic power." Natsu answers.

"Oh? What else did you train?" before Natsu answered, Erza had walked over. She had found a job they can do.

"I found a job we can do." Erza informs.

"Great!" Natsu shouts.

"That's amazing." Lucy said. Gray nods as he looks around the guild.

"Mira! Can you make that to go?" Natsu calls.

"Of course!" Mira calls back. After a moment, Mira came back with a container that contains Natsu's flaming pancakes.

"Thanks Mira!"

"Anytime." Team Natsu then left on the mission.

"So what is the mission?" Gray asks.

"We have to take care of a demon infestation." Erza answers.

"What is the reward?" Natsu asks, as he ate a flaming pancake.

"700,000 jewels."

Sweet!"

"Where is it?" Gray asks.

"Its at a village ten miles off from Magnolia." Erza answers.

"How are we getting there?" Natsu asks.

"By carriage. The quicker we get there, the better." Natsu, Happy and gray exchanged a look and kept walking. Luckily, the girls didn't notice this. They quickly rented a carriage for four and got on board.

"Wake me up when we get there." Gray said.

"Okay." Lucy replies. Gray went to sleep as the carriage began. Thus beginning Natsu's motion sickness.

"Ugh…I don't feel to good…" Natsu groans.

"Why not go to sleep like Gray," Erza suggests "Here, you can sleep on my lap."

"Okay…thanks…" Natsu lays his head on Erza's lap and instantly fell asleep. Erza smiles softly as she subconsciously strokes his hair. That's when she notices Lucy's and Happy's smiles.

"What?" Erza asks.

"So~ you like Natsu?" Lucy asks. Erza blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I'm with Jellal. I'm just helping a friend."

"Sheeee liiiikkeee hiiiiiim!: Happy said.

"Shut you blue furball!"

"Aye!" After an hour, they arrived to their destination. Lucy shook Gray who woke up. Erza let Natsu sleep alittle longer before waking him. They got off the carriage and walked into the village. After a few questions, they learned the village Elder is located in the center of the village. They moved to the center and saw a hut. They walked over to the hut, as Erza knocks upon arrival.

"Enter." A voice calls. The mages entered the hut and saw a lot of talismans and seals. They then saw the Elder.

"Ah, visitors. What may I do for you?" Elder asks.

"We are mages from Fairy Tail," Erza introduces "My name is Erza Scarlet and my companions are: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Happy."

"Ah, so you accepted the job."

"Yup!" Natsu states.

"Yes, as you know, we're having a demon infestation."

"When did this begin?" Erza asks.

"It began sometime last week. We were living peacefully when demons suddenly began appearing from nowhere."

"Just started appearing?" Gray repeats.

"Yes, but a thought occurred to me that will raise your reward from 700,000 jewels to 1,000,000." This shocked Team Natsu.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"You see these talismans and seals?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Natsu asks.

"They are powerful talismans and seals that keeps out demons and mages with evil in their hearts. Only extremely powerful dark mages and demons can break them."

"So this job is not an A-rank but an S-rank." Erza said.

"Yes, sorry for the inconvenience."

:it is fine. We will finish this job for you."

"Just leave it to us." Natsu states, grinning.

"Thank you," Elder said "You will most likely find them north of the village."

"Thank you for the information." Erza said. Team Natsu left the hut.

"Alright! Lets go destroy some demons and some dark mages!" Natsu shouts.

"Hold on Natsu, we can't just go charging in blind without knowing our enemies numbers." Erza said.

"Fine..."

"Lets go." Team Natsu left out the north side of the village.

"I wonder how far up north we have to go." Gray said.

"well, they must be close to the village." Lucy suggests.

"...I smell someone." Natsu informs.

"Really?" Erza asks.

"Yeah," Natsu assures then thought "But the familiarity of this scent...it can't be..." Natsu looked toward Gray who nodded that Natsu's concerns are correct. They came to a clearing and saw a girl. She looked around her early twenties. She had platinum blonde hair with violet red eyes. She wore a flowery kimono that showed off her cleavage and legs. She also wore flip flops.

"I wonder who she is." Erza said.

"Yeah," Lucy agrees "What about you Natsu and G-" She stopped at the sight of their expressions, including Happy's. Its shock recognition, meaning they met her before.

"Natsu? Gray? Happy?" Erza said. Without warning, Natsu and Gray rushed down as Happy flew after them.

"What are they doing?!" Lucy asks shocked.

"Its expected of Natsu, but Gray too...lets go!" Erza responds. The two followed their teammates.

"Kagura!" Natsu yells. Kagura looked up and saw Natsu and Gray.

"Ah, Natsu, Gray. Its been awhile." Kagura said. Her voice is like sweet music.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asks, sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! Why are you attacking that village!?" Natsu demands angrily.

"Oh Natsu~ you're as hot as always. Why don't you come with me so we can have fun later?" Erza and Lucy arrived to hear Kagura. Hearing that being said to Natsu made Erza's blood boil.

"Who are you?" Erza asks, angrily.

"Oh, you brought friends. Let me introduce myself to them. My name is Kagura Rangarok of the Rangarok family. May I ask your names?"

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail." Lucy adds,

"Oh the Titania of Fairy Tail and former heir of Heartfilia Konzern. Since you're part of Fairy Tail, can you tell me more about Natsu's fiery passion? Though I doubt there is a girl in Fairy Tail who can take it." Kagura said. Each word Kagura spoke, furthered enraged Erza. Kagura notice and smirks, then had to dodge as a hammer of ice fell on the spot she just moved from.

"Before we get to kicking your ass again, tell us: Are the other Rangarok members alive?" Gray asks.

"Of course." Kagura replies.

"That's all we need to know, **Ice Make: Lance**!" Gray fired multiple lances of ice at Kagura who dodged.

"**Demons of Hell Grade 1: I summon thee**!" A spell seal appeared as demons appears.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu shouts. Flames formed around his fists as he struck demons left and right.

"**Requip: Black Wing Armor**!" Erza shouts. She Requip into her Black Wing Armor. She then began slashing demons left and right.

"**Open Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius**!" Lucy shouts. The gate opens as Sagittarius appears.

"Yes, Miss. Lucy?" Sagittarius asks.

"Take out the demons!" Sagittarius nods and began firing arrows, taking out demons. Kagura is watching Erza's and Lucy's battles.

"They are strong...could they be my Natsu's love interest," Kagura thought "Hmm?"

"**Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame**!" Natsu shouts. Natsu formed flames above him and brought it down. However, Kagura dodged him, so the attack struck the ground creating a mini crater.

"So hot...and powerful, exactly what I want for my husband." Kagura said. Natsu growled.

"Hey Natsu! Time to finish this!" Gray shouts.

"Right!" Natsu agrees. Gray looked at the remaining demons and roared:

"**Ice Dragon Roar**!" This shocked Erza and Lucy as Gray fired an icy wave toward the demons, freezing them in place.

"**Fire Dragon Roar**!' Natsu roars. Natsu let out a wave of fire toward Kagura.

"?! Its stronger than before" Kagura thought, surprised. She dodge the wave in time as the attack caused an explosion.

"Drat..." Natsu mutters as Kagura landed.

"Bravo Natsu, that Dragon Roar is more powerful than before. I love it~" Kagura purrs. Suddenly, Kagura had to move to avoid an attack from Erza in her Purgatory Armor.

"Enough of your shameless talk!" Erza states angrily.

"Why are you so angry? Are you his girlfriend?" Before Erza could reply, Kagura once again had to avoid an attack from Gray.

"You talk to much." Gray said.

"Well, I guess I will take my leave." Kagura states,

"You're leaving?' Lucy responds shocked.

"Yes, and don't worry, the village will be safe from here on out. Till we meet again my darling Natsu." And with that, Kagura vanish.

"Damn...she got away." Gray said.

"Yeah." Natsu agrees.

"Natsu, Gray, we need to talk." Erza said.

"Yeah, we figured as much." Gray responds.

"Gray, how can you do Dragon Slayer magic?" Lucy asks.

"Well, I trained with Blitz, the Ice Dragon."

"What?!"

"And we also found Igneel!" Happy informs.

"Really?!" Erza responds shocked.

"Yup!" Natsu assures grinning.

"That's amazing!" Lucy said, smiling. Natsu couldn't help but grin wider.

"You seem to know Kagura as she knew you. What's the story?" Erza said.

"Well, the Rangarok family were the family we had to stop when we went on that job three years ago." Gray informs.

"How tough are they?" Lucy asks.

"They're tough, but not that tough. We defeated them within a month." Natsu answers.

"We thought they were dead. Well, we guess we thought wrong." Gray adds.

"How you meet the Ice Dragon and found Igneel?" Erza asks.

"Well, we were on our way back to the guild when Natsu caught a scent belonging to Igneel. And as you know, he took off with Happy right behind him. So I had no choice but to follow him."

"How you meet Blitz then?" Lucy asks.

"We met him when we found Igneel."

"And he taught you Ice Dragon Slayer magic?"

"Yeah, and Igneel furthered trained Natsu. So that's why we were gone for three years."

"But where were you?" We looked everywhere for you. Not even Wendy, Laxus nor Gajeel could find you." Erza asks.

"Oh, we were in the Dragon Realm." Natsu answers.

"The Dragon Realm?" Lucy repeats.

"Yeah, that's where Blitz and Igneel trained us." Gray said.

"...Oh! Why didn't I realize it!"

"What?" Erza asks.

"When we got to the village, I shook Gray awake and felt that his body is colder than normal. I thought it was because of his ice magic."

"Nope, its because I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer." Gray assures.

"How long is it in the Dragon Realm?" Erza asks.

"Well, one day here is a year there." Natsu answers. Erza's and Lucy's mouths dropped with shock.

"A year?!" Lucy shouts.

"Do you know how long that is?!" Erza adds.

"yeah." Gray responds.

"How are you not old?" Lucy asks.

"We still age normally like we do here." Natsu explains. Erza and Lucy could barely wrap their mind around the time. They were training for 1092 years.

"How strong are they?" Erza thought.

"Well, we better go inform the village." Gray said.

"Inform the village?" Lucy asks, confused.

"Yeah, the threat has passed."

"But we didn't defeat Kagura." Erza reasons.

"The Rangarok family may be evil, but they are true to their word. The village is safe." Natsu states. Erza and Lucy is surprised, but nods. They left back to the village. Once they got back, they headed to the Elder's hut and explained what happened.

"Hmm, the Rangarok family...many of us thought they died three years ago. Seems like we were wrong." Elder said.

"Yeah." Gray agrees.

"Well, at least the village is safe. Here is your reward as promise." The Elder gave them the 1,000,000 jewels, though they gave him half back. They then bowed, and left. They walked out of the village and saw the carriage was waiting for them.

"Ah, so that's why you went to sleep on our way here, Gray. To not get motion sickness." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Gray assures.

"By the way, Happy?"

"Aye?" Happy replies.

"You were with them. Did you get stronger?"

"Aye, though not as strong as Natsu and Gray."

"I see what you mean." They all boarded the carriage. Natsu and Gray chose to sleep before the carriage began moving. And again, Natsu is sleeping on Erza's lap.

"Now we have five Dragon Slayers, things sure getting interesting." Lucy thought. They are on their way back to Magnolia.

**End of Ch. 2**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Natsu: Wow! A fight in the second chapter and a enemies from a past who may have gotten way stronger!**

**Draco711: Yeah, though I wonder if I should have waited till later in the story.**

**Natsu: Yeah, I see what you mean.**

**Draco711: Another note, as you may know, Kagura is not the same Kagura that appears in the GMG. I was thinking on what name for her when I saw an InuYasha book. And then I thought of Kagura, so yeah. Also on another note, the chapter updates will most likely be spread out since I'm putting it on paper before typing it onto the computer and since it takes awhile to write it on paper, I figure I should let you know. Though know that I'm beginning on chapter 3. **

**Natsu: He also been working on a one-shot for-**

**Draco711: Maybe a one-shot.**

**Natsu: Yeah maybe me and Erza. I'm so looking forward to it!**

**Draco711: And some other stories for them.**

**Natsu: He also has thoughts for that jerk Gray and Juvia as you can tell from this story. Lucy mostly likely going to be with Loke, but he's been thinking of matching her with...do I have to say his name? **

**Draco711: What Natsu is trying to say is that I might match Lucy with Jellal.**

**Natsu: *growls as flames erupted***

**Draco711: And that's it folks. Sorry for the long author note at the end. But please review, and if you do and have a question containing to this story and/or future stories for this couple, asked away and I will answer. And so we go~ Natsu! Lower your flames!**


	3. Beginning

**Fairy Tail: Force of Dragon**

**Draco711: Yo, I'm back with the third chapter of Fairy Tail: Force of Dragon!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Draco711: And our guest is none other than Master Makarov!**

**Makarov: Yo!**

**Natsu: Hey gramps!**

**Makarov: hello Natsu!**

**Draco711: Master, if you will~**

**Makarov: Certainly *ahem* **

**Disclaimer: Draco711 doesn't own Fairy Tail for if he did, Natza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711: Excellent~ **

**Natsu: Yup~ now on with the story!**

**Draco711 Natsu Makarov: Hobey Ho lets go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 3: Mission Success?**

"We're back!" Natsu roars, bursting through the doors. His team followed him in, sighing.

"Welcome back." Mira said, smiling sweetly.

"Glad to be back, Mira!" Natsu grinned which caused Mira to giggle. Laxus walks up and put a hand around Mira's waist.

"Sup Natsu." Laxus greets.

"Hey Laxus! Just got back from a mission!" Natsu responds.

"I can see that. And speaking of your mission, how it go?"

"It went fine!" Laxus chuckled as Erza had walked over to them.

"Mira, where is Master?" she asks.

"He went to a Masters meeting in Clover town." Mira answers.

"Ah, okay." Gray and Lucy walks over as Happy flew and landed on top of Natsu's head.

"Hi Lucy, hi Gray." Mira greets, smiling.

"Hey Mira." Lucy greets back.

"Hey." Gray greets back, as well.

"Welcome back…and Gray, your clothes." Gray looked down and saw that he is only in his boxers.

"Gah?! Why does this keep happening!?" gray ran out to find his clothes as Mira giggles, Natsu and Laxus laughing, and Erza and Lucy sighing.

"Erza!" a familiar voice calls. Erza looked up and saw Jellal walking over to her. She gave a light smile as he hugs her which she returns.

"I see the mission was successful." Jellal said, as he pulls back with his hands still around her waist.

"Yes, it was with not much collateral damage." Erza explains.

"That's nice." As they spoke, Natsu went to sit at the bar. There sat a now fully clothed Gray sipping a glass of wine. Behind the bar was Lisanna.

"Hi Natsu!" Lisanna greets, smiling brightly.

"Hey Lisanna." Natsu greets back, smiling

"I heard about your mission from Gray, great job!"

"Thanks!" Natsu grins as Happy flew down and sat on the counter.

"Lisanna, can I have fish?" Happy asks.

"Yes, of course you can." Lisanna answers, smiling.

"Yay!"

"And I assume you want some fire chicken, Natsu?"

"Yup!" Natsu assures, grinning. Lisanna smiles more as she went to get their food. Natsu then saw two people walk over. He looked and saw Gajeel and Wendy.

"Hi Natsu!" Wendy greets, brightly.

"Hey Wendy, Gajeel." Natsu greets back, grinning.

"Hi Carla!" Happy greets, happily. Carla had flew over and landed on the counter next to Happy.

"Hi Stupid Happy." Carla greets back, looking away. Though she wouldn't admit it, she terribly missed Happy. She came to care and like him at some point. But, like noted earlier, she wouldn't admit it. Soon Pantherlily flew over also and landed on the counter.

"Yo." Pantherlily greets.

"Hey , Pantherlily." Happy greets back.

"We were wondering if you two want to go on a mission with us." Wendy said.

"Sure, we'll go on a mission with you." Natsu states.

"Yay!"

"What mission are we doing?" Gray asks, as he placed an ice cube that was in his drink into his mouth and ate it.

"We have to go kick a dark guild's ass is all." Gajeel answers.

"Alright! When do we leave?" Natsu responds.

"We head out tomorrow." Wendy informs.

"Going for another mission?" Lisanna asks. She had come out with Happy's fish and Natsu's fire chicken.

"Fish!" Happy said, beaming. Happy began eating his fish happily when Lisanna handed it to him.

"Yeah we are!" Natsu answers, grinning. He began devouring the fire chicken. Lisanna and Wendy giggled as they watched the two eat.

"Hmm? Maybe we should ask Laxus do he want to come with us." Wendy thought, aloud.

"Come where?" Laxus asks. He arrived to the bar as Mira went around to help Lisanna.

"We going to head to Mellow Village to take down a dark guild."

"Hmm~ sure I guess."

"Yay!"

"Just let me register it." Mira said, smiling. Gajeel took out the job and showed Mira. She put it down to show the Dragon Slayers, the Exceeds and Gray had took the job. Soon the lacrima that was in the main hall activated which revealed Master Makarov.

"Master?" Mira said, confused. The whole guild is looking toward the image of their guild master.

"Alright you brats, listen up! In two weeks' time, Fairy Tail will be the hosts of a very special event that will take place in Magnolia." Makarov began.

"What is it?" Gray asks.

"It's the Fiore Ball."

"Fiore Ball?" Natsu repeats, confused.

"Yes, which is basically a dance." Everyone began talking amongst one another. They can't believe they'll be hosting an event like that. It soon began to talk about who will going with who.

"So be ready for the ball, as Fairy Tail is going to make it the most memorable ball in all of history!" Makarov states. Everyone cheered out loud, which caused Master Makarov to smiled as their excitement grew. He knows they will give it their all to make it the best ball in history. He just hope they don't destroy anything while they do so. Oh who was he kidding? They have Natsu who can cause destruction with the simplest task. Well, that's what make Natsu and he wouldn't change him even if he wanted to. After informing them the guild he would be back in two days, the lacrima deactivated.

"A dance, eh? This should be fun." Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Can't wait to see who all is coming." Natsu states, grinning.

"Hmm~ I can assume Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Lamia Scale will be attending." Mira said.

"Alright! That means I get to fight Sting and Rouge again! Maybe even that Bacchus guy Elfman fought!" Mira giggled once again at Natsu's enthusiasm of a potential fight.

"Let's hope the mission we're going on won't take very long. I want to be back before the dance." Gray said.

"Aye, we don't want to miss it." Happy agrees.

"Well, it's just some bandits we're facing. So it shouldn't take long." Gajeel states. Everyone nodded as Juvia and Lyon walks over to them.

"Gray, I hear you're going on a mission." Lyon said.

"Yeah, I am." Gray assures.

"Want me to assist you? Two ice mages are better than one."

"…Nah, we'll be fine. Thanks for offering though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright…if you say so…"

"Good luck, Gray-sama." Juvia said. Gray nods as the two went back to their seats. Gray couldn't help but watch Juvia longingly, wishing he was walking next to her. Happy notice this as he observed the conversation. He glanced to Natsu and notice him looking off in another direction. Following his gaze, he saw Erza and Jellal over at a table. Erza is eating her favorite strawberry cheesecake as she and Jellal spoke merrily.

"Natsu…Gray…" Happy thought.

"Well, we better go get ready for the mission." Gajeel said. He sensed the atmosphere around Gray and Natsu and figured its best to get things moving before something happens. Everyone nods and stood up. Laxus kissed Mira briefly before following the others out.

The next day arrives as the Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds arrives to the train station. Wendy had cast Troia so they won't deal with the motion sickness.

"Thanks Wendy, we owe ya." Natsu said.

"It's no problem!" Wendy replies, smiling.

"So how are we going to go about this mission?" Gray asks, arms crossed.

"Since we simply going to kick some dark guild's ass, we go to the leader of the village to find the dark guild's location, then we go and kick their ass." Laxus answers.

"Sweet." After forty-five minutes, the team arrived to the train station. They grabbed their stuff, walked out the train station then left town.

"Who is the client?" Natsu asks.

"The leader of the village, Flame-breath." Gray answers.

"What was that, Stripper?"

"Maybe you're hard of hearing Ash-for-brains! I said the leader of the village!"

"I heard ya the first time Snow cone!" They continued arguing much to Laxus's and Gajeel's amusement. Wendy giggled at her two companions. Carla sighs, wishing Erza was there to stop them as Happy and Pantherlily laughed behind their paws. Thirty minutes later, the group arrived to the village. As much as their fighting amuses him, Laxus had to stop Natsu's and Gray's fight for the mission at hand. After asking a few questions, they headed to the leader's home. They arrived to the house as Natsu knocks on the door. After a few minutes, the door opens up to reveal a guy who looks to be in his sixties.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Hi, we're Fairy Tail wizards. We have accepted your job request pertaining to a dark guild." Natsu answers.

"Ah, yes. Please come in, come in." Natsu and his team walks in. They guy closed the door. He then lead them to the main room.

"Thank you for accepting my request. My name is Vego." Vego said.

"No problem and my name is Natsu Dragneel," Natsu responds "And my companions are: Happy, Wendy, Carla, Laxus, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Gray."

"Ah yes, I have heard of the famous: Salamander Natsu Dragneel, the Sky Maiden Wendy Marvell, Leader of the Thunder Legion Laxus Dreyar, Black Steel Gajeel Redfox, and the Prince of Ice Gray Fullbuster." Vego bows to them.

"Well, we're well known." Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Alright, enough with the pleasantries, let's get to the job." Gajeel states.

"Yes, yes, the job." Vego agrees.

"How long has you and your village had problems with this dark guild?" Laxus asks.

"The dark guild is known as Death Crow. They appeared three weeks ago. They appeared to be friendly, but the second our guard was down, they killed the wizards in the town." The Dragon Slayers and Exceeds were shocked. This guild had killed the wizards within this town. They must be stronger than they seem.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this dark guild for you!" Natsu states, as he hit his fist into his chest.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Just leave everything to us," Wendy adds "Right Carla?"

"Yes, child." Carla replies.

"This is going to be fun." Gajeel comments, smirking.

"Right Gajeel." Pantherlily agrees.

"This dark guild going to wish they never messed with this village." Laxus states.

"Let's show them what we're made of." Gray states. Vego smiles at their enthusiasm. He then told them where they can find the dark guild which is northwest of the village. The team headed out to take down Death Crow.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouts, grinning. He thrusts his fists into the air.

"Time to crack some heads." Gajeel adds, cracking his knuckles. The group soon saw the guild in the distance.

"Okay, how are we to go about taking them down?" Gray asks.

"Like we always do, we storm the place!" Natsu answers.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Yeah, we have the element of surprise. But still, keep on guard for they may be strong." Laxus states. The others nodded as they charged the guild. The members of Death Crow were talking merrily. They seem to not have a care in the world as they spoke. Suddenly, however, their guild doors exploded sending members near them flying in pain. As the smoke clears stood five people with three cats who were flying.

"Who are you?!" guild member asks, angrily.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Natsu yells. The members of Death Crow faces paled.

"Gihehe, seems they are afraid." Gajeel states, smirking.

"Yeah, this will be easy." Gray adds, with a smirk of his own.

"This shouldn't take long." Wendy said.

"Let's get this over with." Laxus instructs. The team charged the men who tried to put up resistance. However, the Dragon Slayers overwhelmed them completely. Also the group except Natsu and Gray were surprised that Happy had took some of them down. Thirty minutes later, the guild hall is littered with bodies of the dark guild.

"Hahaha! These guys weren't so tough!" Natsu states, laughing.

"Yeah, these guys were jokes." Gajeel agrees.

"Spread out, we have to see if there are any more of them." Laxus instructs. The others nodded and separated. Wendy and Carla are walking down a hallway, looking around.

"Hmm~ seems like this place is clear." Carla said, after looking around in a few rooms.

"Yeah, lets head back to the-?!" Wendy responds. She quickly put up her guard.

"What is it, child?"

"I smell someone ahead." Carla looked forward, preparing to fly Wendy away if needed. After a moment, they could hear footsteps approaching. As they kept their attention forward, they saw a guy. He had lightning blonde hair as his eyes are a light purple. He wore a greyish black muscle shirt, a sleeveless red jacket, black jogging pants, and black combat boots. He also wore gloves as well. From his expression, he looked like he had just woken up.

"Careful child, he's not like the others. His magic energy is on a whole different level from theirs." Carla warns.

"I know." Wendy assures.

"I assume you are part of the reason the guild is being attack." The guy said.

"Yes, we're here to stop you!" The guy looks at them for a moment before yawning.

"Whatever."

"Huh?"

"I have my own mission which is bothersome. But I have to carry it out now." His foot shifted to Wendy's surprise.

"H-Hey! Wait-" Before Wendy took another step, the guy was gone.

"He's fast!?" Carla exclaims.

"Yeah, he is." Let's go Carla, let's go find the others to let them know." Wendy states. Carla nods as the two left back to the main hall. In the main hall~

"I hope they're okay." Happy said, concerned.

"They'll be fine." Natsu assures, smiling. Happy smiles nodding.

"You're right Natsu!"

"Seem like you're right." Gray said. They looked and saw Wendy and Carla coming.

"Sorry we're late." Wendy apologizes.

"It's cool." Natsu responds, grinning. Wendy smiles brightly.

"Anyway, were there anymore of these clowns?" Laxus asks.

"We only came across one last member. Though he left before we could do anything." Carla answers.

"Did you get a name?" Gajeel asks.

"No, he didn't say." Wendy answers.

"Well, whatever the reason, we completed the mission." Gray states.

"Yup!" Natsu agrees, grinning. The team left out the guild hall and back to the village. The guys were debating who defeated the most enemies as Wendy giggled and Carla sighing. They reached the village and stopped suddenly in shock and horror.

"Oh no…" Wendy breathes shock.

"What the hell happened?!" Gajeel asks, angrily.

"This is…" Gray growls. Natsu and Laxus remained quiet, but you can see the anger in their eyes. They had arrived back to see the village in ruins and the people slaughtered. Blood was everywhere: on the ground, walls and windows. People bodies were mangled as holes were seen through them. Some people bodies are to gruesome to explain. Wendy had to look away along with Carla.

"W-Who could do such a thing?" Wendy asks, shaking. Her voice seems on the verge of cracking.

"Maybe it was the guy who escaped." Carla suggest. Her voice is calm, but listen closely and it sounds like her voice is on the verge of cracking as well.

"If so…then it's my fault this happened…" Wendy began to bring herself down further when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Natsu.

"Hey, it isn't your fault. I'm sure no one could guess the bastard would do this. Don't beat yourself up over this." He states, smiling. Wendy nods as she began to calm down.

"Well, let's call the Rune Knights then head back to the guild. We have to let the old man know what happen." Laxus informs. The others nods as he took out a lacrima. Things just got a whole lot worst for them.

On a cliff overlooking the village sat a guy. He had a satisfied smile as his hands were red with blood. He had silver hair with blood red eyes. He wore an all-black outfit with a black cloak. As he looked out at the ruined village, he felt a presence beside him.

"Yo buddy!" the guy greets, smiling.

"It seems you went overboard again." The new arrival said.

"I could've done worst…I could've left a crater where the village use to be." He grinned more sadistically. The other guy simply yawned as he said:

"Let's go, our mission is complete. Now to report in."

"Right!" The two then vanish as if they were never there in the beginning.

**End of Ch. 3**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Makarov: Pretty good if I say so myself.**

**Draco711: Really?**

**Makarov: Yes!**

**Natsu: Its awesome!**

**Makarov: Though the now Fairy Tail and maybe all of Fiore is in danger.**

**Draco711: Yeah, but nothing Fairy Tail can't handle.**

**Natsu&amp;Makarov: Right!**

**Draco711: Well, anyway, I hope you, my readers enjoy the third chapter. Again, don't hesitate to review, follow and/or favorite. As you know, this story surrounds NatsuxErza and GrayxJuvia and you know why they can't happen for now but they will. If you want me to do so in a certain way, let me know as I have a few ideas on how they will get together. So till we meet again.**

**Draco711 Natsu Makarov: And so we go~**


	4. Preparing for the Fiore Ball

**Fairy Tail: Force of Dragon**

**Draco711: Finally have this posted up! I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Natsu: I thought you forgot about it.**

**Draco711: I didn't, I had major writer's block on this one. So it took me awhile to finish it and have it posted. Well anyway, here it is.**

**Natsu: Alright, I'm all fired up!**

**Draco711: Natsu, if you will.**

**Natsu: Right!**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 do now own Fairy Tail, for if he did, Erza and I will guaranteed to be together.**

**Draco711: Now without further ado~**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu: Hobey Ho Lets go~**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Preparing for the Fiore Ball**

The team arrives back to the guild. They chose to leave the next day so they can inform Master Makarov as soon as possible about what happened during the mission. Laxus looked around, not seeing his grandfather anywhere. The team walks up to the bar where Mira was at. She was cleaning a glass when she saw them come up.

"Welcome back, everyone. And my love." Mira said. She and Laxus kissed briefly as Laxus had stepped back.

"Where is the old man?" Laxus asks.

"He's in his office." Laxus nods, and went up as the rest of the team sat at the bar. Laxus knocks on the door before entering. Makarov is looking at some papers when he heard the knock. He looked up to see his grandson.

"Yes? What is it, Laxus?" Makarov asks.

"We need to talk." Laxus states. Makarov sensed the seriousness in Laxus's voice. He sat up straight as Laxus began explaining what happened. Once Laxus had finished, Makarov was shock.

"You're saying the village was massacred when you got back?" Makarov asks.

"Yeah, not a single survivor. Wendy believes it's the work of the guy that escaped." Laxus assures.

"It might've been, but you couldn't be sure."

"Right, and even if we was sure, we would have no idea where to look for him. Carla said he's really fast. Fast that he could've killed her and Wendy if he wanted to."

"Hmm~ this is troubling. We will have to keep a look out for similar cases."

"That's the plan. The question is: Should we let the entire guild know? I told the team to keep quiet till I spoke to you." Makarov closed his eyes, thinking. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes.

"First off, call Natsu and the others." Laxus nods, and walks out. After a few minutes, Laxus returned with Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

"What's up, Gramps?" Natsu asks.

"I heard about your mission from Laxus." Makarov answers. The assembled mages grew serious instantly.

"What's up? Do we tell the guild or not?" Gray asks.

"For the time being, no. The Fiore Ball will soon be taking place and I don't want to taint the mood with this information. Also, the enemy may be more discreet if they know the entire guild is on the lookout for them. They were able to massacre the village with you there, and majority of you are Dragon Slayers-" Makarov began.

"All."

"All?"

"I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy looked to him knowing they had guessed right about him being a Dragon Slayer. No one can have their scent but a Dragon Slayer.

"And I assume you want to tell the guild at your own pace."

"Yeah. Lucy and Erza already know, and pretty sure they haven't told anyone else.

"Alright, we who just learned will keep it between us. And as for what we were talking about, no one else in the guild mustn't find out till the right time comes. I will be informing Gildarts-"

"Gildarts is back!?" Natsu, Happy and Gray shouts.

"Yes, he has returned. In fact, he came back after you left Magnolia."

"Woo-hoo! I get to fight Gildarts again!" Natsu shouts.

"Hmm~ he came back quicker than normal." Gray said.

"Seems like the mission was easier." Gajeel suggests.

"Yeah, that is a reason." Lily agrees.

"And that is the truth." Makarov assures.

"Wow, it took three weeks. He must be getting stronger." Laxus said, smirking.

"Yeah, he is. But I insist, don't tell the guild for now. I believe the time will be after the Fiore Ball. Yes, that will be the right time to tell them. I will inform Gildarts about it when he comes in." The group nods as they left the office, and headed downstairs.

"Well, now what?" Gray asks.

"Well, we help out with the ball of course." Laxus answers.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Wendy agrees, smiling.

"Yes, that could help keep our minds off things." Carla adds.

"Aye!" Happy assures.

"Let's go ask Mira what needs to be done." Natsu states. The group nods as they walked over to Mira who is now looking over a clipboard. Laxus wraps his arms around her waist, causing her to giggle.

"Seems like the talk went well." She said, smiling.

"You can say that." Laxus replies, off-handily. Confused, she looked up at him. He was looking off in another direction, not meeting her eyes. Whatever they talked about in the Master's office, they can't talk about it. Especially since the others are trying to not look directly at her. She smiled and chose to let it go for now.

"Mira, is there anything we can do to help prepare for the ball?" Natsu asks.

"Hmm~ Gajeel is needed for building purposes," Mira answers. " Look for Team Shadow Gear, they are in charge of that."

"Right, let's go Lily." Gajeel responds.

"Right." Pantherlily agrees. They left to find Team Shadow Gear.

"What about me?" Gray asks.

"The Master wants ice sculptures. And you are to work with…" Mira began. She stopped as she glanced over at Gray. He noticed, then he sighed.

"I'll have to work with Juvia and Lyon."

"You don't have to, I'll see what else you could help with."

"No, it's fine." Gray stood and went to go find the two.

"Gray…"

"Why do I feel that I will be working with Erza and Jellal?" Natsu asks, looking at Gray's retreating figure. Mira blushed and looked down, her silence confirming Natsu's foreboding to be true. He sighs as he said:

"Well, I guess it can't be helped."

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"Wendy, want to come help?"

"Sure." Wendy answers.

"Carla, are you coming?" Happy asks.

"I don't have much of a choice." Carla answers.

"Well, let's go find Erza and Jellal." Natsu states. Wendy and the Exceeds nods as they all left.

"…Why you put them together with the people that will make things awkward?" Laxus asks. Mira gasps as she looked up to Laxus, who is looking back with a raised eyebrow. Mira sighs and answered:

"I wanted them to be able to work together despite the awkwardness."

"Understandable, but don't you think they should work on that on their own?"

"And when will that be?"

"...Good point."

"And besides, I think Erza and Juvia care more for Natsu and Gray than they're letting on."

"Oh?"

"Yes, they do. Let's hope they realize it before something happens." Mira leaned into Laxus's chest, sighing in content being close to him again.

"Yeah." Laxus wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

Gray is looking for Juvia and Lyon. He sniffed the air and caught their scent. He looked left, and went in that direction. He couldn't believe how useful his nose is as a Dragon Slayer. Now he knows why Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus took pride in their noses. He then saw the two up ahead, so he went over to them.

"Hey." Gray greets, with a slight wave.

"Hmm? Oh hey Gray." Lyon greets back.

"Hi Gray-sama." Juvia greets back also, smiling. Gray nods as he looked around at the ice sculptures they already made. From the looks of them, they're members of Fairy Tail.

"So Master want us to make sculptures of the guild members?" Gray asks.

"Yes." Lyon answers.

"Alright, lets continue this."

"Juvia is happy she and Gray can work together again." Juvia states. Gray is slightly surprised, but looked off to hide his blush.

"Yeah, let's just do this." Gray and Lyon began molding ice as Juvia summoned water to make the ice more stable. Lyon looked toward Juvia, then to Gray. He let out a soft chuckle, as he continued.

Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy are looking for Erza and Jellal. Natsu was not looking forward to this, not one bit. Happy kept glancing up at Natsu, hoping this will go smoothly. Even Wendy and Carla could feel the tense atmosphere around them.

"There they are!" Happy informs. The others looked over seeing Erza and Jellal. So the group went over to them, with Natsu bringing up the rear.

"Alright, that is taken care of." Erza said.

"Yes, now we can move on to the next task." Jellal replies.

"Erza! Jellal!" Wendy calls. The two looked over to see Wendy, Carla, Happy and Natsu. Erza looked at Natsu, and had to fight back the blush from forming on her face. Each time she sees Natsu, she remembers that mission and their fight with Kagura. All she wanted to do at that time was to slice Kagura into ribbons. Once she successfully fought back the blush, the group had walked in front of her and Jellal.

"We're here to help." Wendy informs, smiling.

"Alright, thank you. Though we don't have much left to do." Erza replies.

"All we have to do on this side is put up the decorations." Jellal adds.

"Well, lets get started." Natsu states.

"Actually Natsu, I wanted to work with you for a moment." Erza said.

"...Okay."

"Wendy, Carla, Happy; come on. There are some decorations I would like your help to get." Jellal said.

"Okay." Wendy replies. Carla nods in agreement. Happy looked over to Natsu with a look. Natsu noticed, and smiled to him.

"Don't worry Little Buddy, I'll be okay." Natsu assures.

"Okay." Happy replies. Happy flew after Jellal, Wendy and Carla. Natsu watched him fly after the others before turning back to Erza.

"What do you want to work with me with?" Natsu asks.

"Well...truthfully, I wanted to talk with you." Erza answers.

"Talk with me? About what?"

"About the mission you went on with the other Dragon Slayers."

"Sorry Erza, I was told not to tell anyone in the guild what happen."

"I understand that, but I want to know what's going on."

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Please Natsu, don't you trust me?" Natsu cringed on the inside. Of course he trusts Erza, he trusts her above all others in the guild. The only people who may be on equal ground with her is Gildarts, Makarov, and Mavis. And her expression, it was look of pleading. Natsu sighs and answers:

"Of course I trust you." Natsu then explained what happened on the mission. Erza felt guilty for playing that card on Natsu. Of course he trusts her, he trusts everyone in the guild. But she wants to know what happen on the mission that caused him and the most likely the others to keep quiet. This way, she'll know what to expect if things doesn't go the way they planned. This way, she'll be ready to protect the guild, her guildmates, Jellal, and...

"And that's what happen." Natsu concludes.

"That's horrible! And for Wendy to see something so gruesome as that..." Erza responds.

"Yeah, gruesome is the right word to describe it."

"I hope she's alright."

"Yeah, she's alright. She's a Dragon Slayer and a Fairy Tail wizard after all." Natsu grins, which caused Erza to smile.

"Yes, she is. I'm sure she's capable of dealing with an event like that."

"Yup! But please Erza, don't tell anyone else. Not till after the ball."

"Alright, I won't tell anyone else."

"Thanks Erza, I owe ya."

"You can always treat me to strawberry cheesecake."

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Erza giggled as Natsu grins. Despite the teasing tone, Erza wouldn't mind if Natsu would treat her to strawberry cheesecake. They'll be able to hang out even more, it could even be like a date. Erza shook her head at the thought. It can't be a date, she's with Jellal. Little did she know, Natsu shook his head also. He had a similar thought line as she did.

"So yeah, I would treat you." Natsu said, chuckling nervously.

"O-Oh? You don't have to! It's no problem at all!" Erza replies, smiling nervously.

"You know I won't mind!"

"I know! I-It's just...oh! Lucy wanted me to help her earlier! I'll go help her now!"

"Yeah! And I'm going to go see if Lisanna and Elfman needs help!" The two then took off in different directions, each sporting an intense blush. In the distance, Jellal watched the whole thing.

"Erza...do you love Natsu?" he thought. He then went back to Wendy and the Exceeds before they begin to worry.

**End of Ch. 4**

* * *

**Draco711: Okay, in all honesty, this chapter could be way better. I just didn't want to rewrite it because it was way past overdue.**

**Natsu: Yeah, that's true.**

**Draco711: Yeah, I believe the interactions that Natsu had with Erza and Jellal and Gray had with Juvia and Lyon could've been more.**

**Natsu: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Draco711: Anyway, as I said in a previous chapter, I have a few ideas on how Natsu and Gray will get together with Erza and Juvia. If you have an idea, let me know. I may consider it. And hopefully, future chapters will be better.**

**Natsu: Yeah.**

**Draco711: Well, Review/Follow/Favorite my readers, till we meet again. **

**Draco711&amp;Natsu: And so we go~**


	5. Tuxedos and Gifts

**Fairy Tail: Force of Dragon**

**Draco711: Chapter 5 of Fairy Tail: Force of Dragon is finally here!**

**Natsu: Yeah!**

**Draco711: However, I can tell you now that it's really not my best chapter of this story so far.**

**Natsu: You can say that again.**

**Draco711: Hopefully, things will get better as I write this.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Happy? What are you doing here?**

**Happy: I came for fish!**

**Draco711: Fish? There is no...fine. *hands Happy fish***

**Happy: Yay! *eats fish***

**Draco711: Well anyway, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Natsu&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey ho Let's go!**

* * *

**Ch. 5: Tuxedos and Gifts**

"Congrats, you brats! This year's Fiore Ball will be the greatest ball in all of history!" Makarov yells. The guild cheered loudly as they had finish the preparations for the ball. It took a week for them to do so, but they had finish with three days to spare. Now they have to get themselves ready for the ball which is going to be the biggest ball ever thrown.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Natsu states, grinning.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"Gramps is right, this will be the greatest Fiore Ball in all of history." Gray said.

"Because it is being hosted by the greatest guild in all of history!" Natsu states.

"You know it!" They grinned toward one another. They then realized they were in agreement, and looked away huffing. Natsu then remembered something as he looked to Happy and asks:

"Happy, are you going to the ball with Carla?"

"Aye! I asked her yesterday and she said yes!" Happy answers.

"Way to go Little Buddy!" Natsu gave Happy a high five.

"Natsu! Happy! Gray!" a voice calls. The three looked around and saw Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Erza. Wondering what it could be, they went and met them halfway.

"Hey." Gray greets.

"We were looking for you." Lucy informs.

"Looking for us? For what?" Natsu asks.

"Master wants us to make sure there is no problems during the ball." Wendy answers.

"So there will be no picking fights with the guests, Natsu." Erza states, looking to him.

"Aw man…" Natsu groans.

"Hey, don't sweat it man. They didn't say anything about after the ball." Gray assures.

"Yeah! You're right! Thanks Ice Princess!"

"No problem, Torch head." They grinned before realizing they're on the same page again, and looked away from one another huffing. This caused the girls to giggle at their antics.

"So do we patrol around town?" Happy asks.

"Yes, we will. We will patrol every hour in shifts." Erza answers.

"In that case, I'll take the first shift." Natsu informs.

"And I will take the second." Gray adds.

"Are you sure you want two want the first two shifts?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, you're the ones with dates. Have fun with them for two hours." Natsu assures, grinning.

"I'll take third shift if Carla wants to patrol with me." Happy replies.

"Of course." Carla agrees.

"Then I'll take the fourth shift with Loke." Lucy said.

"And Jellal and I will take the fifth shift." Erza adds.

"And I'll have the sixth shift with Romeo if he agrees to go with me." Wendy finishes.

"Well, that settles that." Gray comments.

"Not quite," Erza responds. She Requipped a bag into her hand, and reached inside it. She then began pulling out communication lacrimas. She then, in turn, gave one to each person. She continued to explain:

"If you encounter trouble you can't handle alone, contact the rest of us. The closest one to you will head over to your destination to assist you."

"Right!" the others agrees.

"Well, we're off." Gray said, as Natsu and Happy nods in agreement.

"Where you three off to?" Lucy asks.

"We're going to go meet up with Gajeel, Lily, Laxus, and Gildarts!" Happy answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's kind of like a guy's day out type of thing." Natsu confirms, grinning.

"Oh, have fun then."

"Will do! Let's go Happy, Stripper!"

"Aye sir~!" Happy agrees.

"Who made you boss, Flame Brain?" Gray asks, unamused. The two began bickering as the trio walked (well in Happy's case, fly) to meet up with the other guys. Lucy sighs at the two of them and their bickering. She then said:

"Well, let's go and meet up with Mira and Lisanna now. Juvia should be arriving soon."

"Right!" Wendy agrees.

"Yes." Carla adds. Erza nods as she looked back toward the direction Natsu, Happy, and Gray left in. Her mind went back to what Natsu said moments ago.

Brief Flashback~

_"Yeah, you're the ones with dates. Have fun with them for the first two hours." Natsu assures, grinning._

Flashback Ends~

She frowns. She could tell Natsu didn't even know what he just said. And she knew Natsu doesn't mean no ill-will of any sort. But even still, it hurts to hear it from him all the more. She sighs as she followed the others to find Mira and Lisanna.

Natsu, Happy, and Gray arrived to the meeting spot as planned. They looked around a brief moment before spotting Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus and Gildarts. The three of them walked over to the group.

"Hey!" Natsu greets, grinning.

"Took you long enough on getting here." Gajeel comments, irritated.

"Shut it Metal Head!"

"What?! You want to duke it out?! Bring it on!"

"Alright, easy you two. We have stuff to do before you fight it out like usual. So hold off on that till we finish what we have to do." Gildarts said, smiling. Natsu and Gajeel growled toward one another before looking away grumbling.

"So what's the plan?" Laxus asks, arms crossed.

"Well, I assume no one here got their tuxedos yet, I say we begin by grabbing them first. And once we do that, we will then pick up gifts."

"Gifts? For what?" Gray asks.

"To give to someone during the Ball."

"Oh."

"Well, let's go." The guys then went and began their day. They went to the Tuxedo store first to obtain their tuxes. While they were there, they met up with Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, and Jellal. They talked to one another as one got fitted for their tuxedo. After waiting some time, they got their tuxedos and left out.

"To be honest, I never imagined you all wearing a tuxedo," Happy comments "Well, all but Freed and Jellal."

"That's mean Happy." Natsu replies.

"Well, to be fair, he is telling the truth." Gajeel said.

"I guess..."

"Natsu, Happy, Gray; I heard that your team got landed with handling the security." Gildarts said.

"Aye, we're going to patrol in shifts to stop trouble from happening." Happy confirms.

"I hope someone starts something! I get to bash their heads open without getting into trouble!" Natsu states, pounding his fists together.

"Easy Flame brain, don't go messing up your tuxedo. You just bought it today, and will suck if you have to go buy a new one." Gray said.

"Oh yeah, have to be careful."

"Well, now all we have to do is buy the gifts and we're set." Gildarts states.

"How many do we have to buy?" Jellal asks.

"As many as you like. Just make sure you give someone a gift at the ball. Actually, I guess it's best to buy two minimum. So you can at least give a gift to a guest."

"That seems reasonable." Freed said.

"A real man always present gifts to his guests!" Elfman shouts.

"Well, I'll just buy two then." Gajeel said.

"Likewise." Pantherlily agrees.

"...I may get two or three." Laxus replies, after thinking it over.

"I'm not sure how many I should get." Natsu comments.

"Same." Gray agrees.

"...Ah-hah! I have an idea!" Natsu exclaims.

"What's that?" Bickslow asks.

"You'll see when we're at the Ball."

"Hmm~ I have an idea as well." Gray said.

"I bet it's the same as Natsu's." Happy comments.

"No, it won't be the same as his. In fact, mine will be better than Ash-for-brains any day."

"In your dreams, you Ice Princess! My gift will trump yours!" Natsu shouts. They began arguing back and forth, keeping themselves from fighting as to not mess up their tuxedos. The group then splits up to find their gift, which took a grand total of forty-five minutes.

"Well, that's finally finish." Gildarts said, carrying his gifts and tuxedo.

"Aye." the others agrees, carrying their gifts and tuxedos.

"This Ball will be so awesome!" Natsu shouts, grinning.

"Yeah, being held by the best guild." Laxus agrees, smirking.

"Can't wait for tomorrow to roll around." Gray states, smirking also.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. smiling.

"This party will be so manly!" Elfman shouts.

"This will be a very interesting Ball." Jellal said, smiling lightly.

"Yes, it will be indeed," Freed agrees.

"No one knows how to bring the party to the Ball but Fairy Tail!" Bickslow states, smirking.

"This Ball will so grand, it'll be put down in history, forever to be remembered." Gajeel said, grinning.

"Indeed." Pantherlily agrees, smiling.

"Put it like that, let's make this the Ball that ends all Balls." Gildarts states, grinning.

"Right!" the guys agrees. They each went their separate ways to drop off their tuxedos and gifts to their homes. Once that was accomplish, they all headed back to the guild where they joined in the guild brawl that had started.

**End of Ch. 5**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Natsu: I'll say.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: As I said, not my best chapter so far. I had major writing block about this chapter. I also wondered if the Fiore Ball should have came later in the story. But it's too late now, the Ball will take place next chapter. But that's not all. What's going to happen? Find out when you read the next chapter. Still trying to figure something out on how I can begin NatsuxErza relationship along with GrayxJuvia. One gave me a suggestion and sounds good, especially with the Fiore Ball next chapter. Yes it may be too soon, but it will really begin when Erza breaks up with Jellal and Juvia breaks up with Lyon. But I want it to be on good terms. So till I think of it, it may take awhile for the relationships to start up.**

**Natsu: Yeah.**

**Draco711: So till we meet again. Follow/Favorite/Review.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


End file.
